Viral
by shiksa goddess
Summary: In which Jade knocks down some doors and the gang records their life on a social media site. *Previously called Facebook:Victorious Style*
1. Pilot

**A/N So I saw something like this on the PJO fandom and found it extremely awesome, so whoever wrote that, epic creds to you, and I hope you like my totally screwy version of , and ONLY Tori's statuses and the names of everyone else are bold. Most of this chapter is on Tori's news feed. And I know they have the Slap, but this is the whole thing in Facebook form. so, ya.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Victorious or Facebook, they belong to Dan Shneider and Mark Zuckerberg**

**Episode 1-Pilot**

Tori Vega joined Facebook

Tori Vega is now friends with Trina Vega and Andre Harris

**Tori Vega**- **OMG, Trina Vega is being sooooo annoying**.  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> likes this

3 Comments  
><strong>Trina Vega<strong>: *scoff* am not. Dont b jeallin lil sis  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: Ya,jealous of you  
><strong><br>Trina Vega**: Dont h8 me cuz im beautiful ;)  
>**<p>

**Tori Vega: Big Showcase! Psyched :)**  
><strong>Trina Vega<strong> and **Andre Harris** like this

4 Comments

**Trina Vega**: Ya im gonna be ah-mazing  
>Took some herbal tea to calm me =D<p>

**Tori Vega**: Ummm trina u no ur allergic to herbs rite?

**Trina Vega**: What? Oh shizz

**Andre Harris**: o.O ur on in 5

**Tori Vega: ANDRE! I am not gud nuff to sing in the showcase! :(**  
>3 comments:<p>

**Andre Harris**: Sure u are. You cant be tonedeaf rite? U da only one who nos the routine xept trina

**Trina Vega**: U can do it lil sis! Id of course be better but considering my tongues as big as my mouth rite now...

**Tori Vega**: Fine! Fine ill do it.  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> likes this comment.

**Tori Vega:OMG im updating from backstage. Just performed :)**  
><strong>It was really fun,even tho my bones are shaking.<strong>

**Andre Harris** likes this

14 Comments

**Andre Harris**: Told ya u could do it  
><strong><br>Tori Vega:** u were rite. Thx 3  
><strong><br>Andre Harris**: No prob. U no there probs gon' ask u to join Hollywood arts?  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: No. Im not gonna do it.  
><strong><br>Andre Harris**: :( Why not?  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: cuz everyone there is sooooo talented. And im soooooo not.  
><strong><br>Andre Harris**: Really? Cuz I beg 2 differ.  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: Srsly? Beg to differ? Lolz. But no,rlly everyones so amazing,ya no, besides trina.

Andre Harris

: lmao. Im gonna ask the audience.  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: WHAT? ANDRE CHARLES HARRIS DONT U DARE.  
><strong><br>Andre Harris**: Too late ;)  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: I really hate/luv u rite now.  
><strong><br>Andre Harris**: Do it!Do it! *repeats annoying chant.*  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: Was i really good?  
><strong><br>Andre Harris**: U made it shine. Lolz.

**Andre Harris** has uploaded a video**" Tori Vega makes it shine"**  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> commented on his own video:  
><strong><br>Andre Harris**:Its on YouTube 2,ya no.

**Andre Harris** updated his status:

**Andre Harris**: Tori Vega was amaz-zing at the Big Showcase :)  
>1 Comment<br>**Tori Vega**: :)

**Tori Vega** was tagged in **Andre Harris's**video.

**Tori Vega**: omg mortification. Im gonna kill u someday.

**Andre Harris**: U can kill me at Hollywood Arts the skool we both go 2 now :)

**Tori Vega**: Bad Decisions. Bad Decisions. O.O

**Tori Vega** changed her location to: **Hollywood Arts High School**  
>with <strong>Trina Vega<strong> and **Andre Harris**  
>1 comment<br>**Andre Harris**: Ur gonna do gr8 :)

**Tori Vega** is now friends with **Cat Valentine**,**Rex Powers**,and **Robbie Shapiro**

4 Comments:

**Tori Vega**: why does the puppet have a facebook?

**Robbie Shapiro**: HES NOT A PUPPET

**Tori Vega**: o.O ya whatevs.

**Cat Valentine**: Hehe didya no unicorns are magical horses who r besties with rainbows? OMG LEMONADE

**Tori Vega: about to go to my vry first class from **

1 Comment

**Andre Harris**: Good Luck o.O Dont worry im wit u chica

**Tori Vega** is now friends with **Beck Oliver** and **Jade West**.

**Jade West** posted on **Tori Vega**'s wall: WHY THE FUCK WERE U RUBBING MY BF?  
>6 Comments<br>**  
>Beck Oliver<strong>: Hey,hey calm down Jade.  
><strong><br>Jade West**: No! She needs to explain herself.  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: I wasnt rubbing him! I accidentally spilled coffee on him!  
><strong><br>Beck Oliver**: Btw the whole coffee thing is ok.  
><strong><br>Tori Vega:** Srry =( oh wait Sikowitz just called r names.  
><strong><br>Jade West**: Oh,this should be fun* evil laughter*

**Tori Vega**: Is leaving Hollywood Arts- 4ever. :(  
>And is struggling to get coffee outta her hair.<br>**  
>Jade West<strong>likes this

Comments:

**Andre Harris**: Wheres the dislike button :(  
><strong><br>Jade West**: Good riddance. Plz nvr show ur face in public again.  
><strong><br>Andre Harris**: My god jade u didnt need to fucking pour COFFEE in Tori's hair. Ur such a bitch.

**Jade West**: Strong words, dread-head. And Ive known u since 2nd grade,unlike her who just dropped in a wk ago.  
>Shes not talented anywayz.<p>

**Andre Harris**: And shes been a better friend to me than u ever will be. And shes not talented? Rlly? Out of all the things u cud say, thats just low.

**Jade West**: y r u so defensive?

**Andre Harris**: cuz no1 treats my best friend like that.

**Andre Harris**: Just get the hell off Jade.

**Tori Vega**: Thx Dre. 3 im still not coming back tho.

**Jade West**: mission accomplished

**Andre Harris**: plz,one more chance. Ur special,Tor. Ur crazy talented. U more than deserve to be here.

**Tori Vega**: ... One more chance.

**Trina Vega**-**Tori Vega**: I think u did a great job the big showcase.  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> likes this

3 Comments

**Tori Vega**: Thanks, trin.3  
><strong><br>Trina Vega**: of course, I wouldve been amazingly better :D  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: uh-huh o.O

**Tori Vega**: **Hey u! ! Andre Harris, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver,ur my team for Abc improv :) see ya in 6th**

5 Comments:

**Andre Harris**: whateva u say,white grl ;)

**Beck Oliver**: Sounds good to me :) and srry bout jade,shes actually nice. Deep,deep,deep down.

**Cat Valentine**: KK! 33 =D

**Robbie Shapiro**: What bout me?

**Tori Vega**: Andre, Im half latina :)  
>Beck,Its K. And wow that must be like fossilized deep<br>Cat: Why r u always so peppy?  
>Robbie: o.O no answer<p>

**Tori Vega**: **Jumping Jacks? Kiss Me. Lolololololololololol :)**  
><strong><br>Beck Oliver** likes this  
>4 Comments<p>

**Jade West**: Omfg u kiss my bf again,u die

**Andre Harris**: Well someone got her revenge XD

**Beck Oliver**: no comment...

**Tori Vega**: Jade,Shizz for u  
>Andre, Ikr? Thx 4 everything<br>Beck:,wtf?

**Jade West**-**Tori Vega**: I still wish ud leave

1 Comment  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong>: Well too bad for the Wicked Witch of the West.

**Tori Vega: Man I love Hollywood Arts 3**  
>Cat Valentine,Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro,and Rex Powers like this.<br>10 Comments  
>Andre Harris: I h8 2 say i told u so but... I TOLD YA SO<br>Tori Vega: Yes, Dre, u did. Lolz XD  
>Jade West: Notice how I didn't like it.<br>Tori Vega: I wouldve,but i was too busy not giving a shit  
>Rex Powers: oo,BURN<br>Tori Vega: haha lolz :D  
>Beck Oliver: Did I have anything to do with this status?<br>Tori Vega: Haha MAYBEEEEEEEEE  
>Cat Valentine: did u no whales have penises?<br>Tori Vega: Wtf?

A/N Was this retarded? I know. Jade and Andre were def OOC at times but I couldnt help the subtle Tandré.And I had to change most of it to fit the whole" Facebook" thing. Whoops. If U didnt get it, the whole" Tori makes it shine" thing was a video André posted,but I obv couldnt make a screencap so... R&R and tell me if I should continue. 5 Reviews and the next chapter Monday  
>Tessa<p> 


	2. The Bird Scene

**Tori Vega: Is Moonlight Magic on the new play roster?**

**Andre Harris** and **Trina Vega** like this

Comments:

**Trina Vega**: Well, ya,duh. Im going to star in them all

**Tori Vega**: Well, Im soooo gonna beat u for the lead in Moonlight Magic cuz André's writing the music for it

**Trina Vega**: well have fun beating my natural amazing talent

/

**Tori Vega: is wondering what the Bird Scene is.. o.O**

**Andre Harris** and **Robbie Shapiro** like this

**Andre Harris**: cant tell u but i know u'll be great. Btw do u no any ballet?

**Tori Vega**: only 12 yrs...y?

**Andre Harris**: me and rob signed up for it to pick up chicks.

**Tori Vega**: wow i wanna watch this crash and burn

**Andre Harris**: hater

**Tori Vega: spent all nite workin on the bird scene, bout to perform**.  
><strong>Cat Valentine<strong> likes this  
>Comments<p>

**Cat Valentine**: good luck 3

**Tori Vega**: thx :)

/  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong>: **Wtf? Did i screw it up or something**  
><strong>Robbie Shapiro<strong> likes this

Comments:

**Robbie Shapiro**: No...it's just

**Tori Vega**: JUST WHAT?

**Robbie Shapiro**: sorry, cant say. and btw i don't like to be hollered at

**Tori Vega**: you are a sad,sad, ventriloquist nerd.

/  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong>:** Is about to re-do the Bird Scene. And her locker, cuz pink stripes and whiteboards didnt work. And** Andre Harris? **U look horrible in tights**. Robbie Shapiro **u look worse**.  
><strong>Robbie Shapiro<strong>, **Andre Harris**, and **Beck Oliver** like this

Comments:

**Andre Harris**: didya no ballet is all guys? This is not working out

**Robbie Shapiro** likes this comment

**Beck Oliver**: ur lockers gotta be deep and personal. Like mine.

**Tori Vega**: ya, urs is deep. :( and mine is deep shit.

**Beck Oliver**: *chuckles* ive got no secrets and neither does my locker

**Jade West**: why are you showing her ur locker?  
><strong><br>Beck Oliver**: cuz she's my friend and she needs help with locker ideas...  
><strong><br>Jade West**: Shes not MY friend,so she shouldnt b urs.

**Tori Vega**: he cant help if hes not as big a bitch as u.  
><strong>Beck Oliver<strong> likes this comment.

**Jade West**: u little twat.

/

**Tori Vega: How did I fail AGAIN? I had props and everything!**  
><strong>Cat Valentine<strong> likes this

Comments:

**Cat Valentine**: it was really good! But it missed something

**Tori Vega**: what?

**Cat Valetine**: im sorry! I cant tell.

**Cat Valentine** updated her status:

**Cat Valentine**:Tori Vega **im outta water and ive been locked here for 3 pds! LEMME OUT**

**Tori Vega**: Push the secret button... oh wait...um. Call for help, those are real handcuffs.

**Cat Valentine**: KK ohmigosh its so fun to type with one hand. Its like im an amputated person!

**Tori Vega**: is tryna make sense of that.

/  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong>-**Robbie Shapiro**: U no whats bugging me?

Comments:  
><strong>Robbie Shapiro<strong>: tell me,ill kill it

**Tori Vega**: this whole Bird Scene thing...

**Rex Powers**: Oohh, an ulterior motive.

**Tori Vega**: Shut up,puppet!

**Robbie Shapiro**: srry,cant help. Brb rex gotta pee.

**Tori Vega**: puppets cant pee!

**Rex Powers:** U don't no WHAT i got!

**Tori Vega**: ya whatever.

/  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> updated his status

**Andre Harris: found out he can't plié, arabesque, or attitude derriere**.  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong> likes this

Comments:

**Tori Vega**: Haha. Derriere.

**Andre Harris**: Just another word I cant spell w/o accents.  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: Like ur name?

**Andre Harris**: Yup

**Tori Vega: is training a bird, and blowing half her allowance to buy a bunch of supplies for the bird scene**  
>Comments:<p>

**Andre Harris**: I'm sure it'll be great. BTW do u have any IcyHot?

**Tori Vega**: ummmm... no. Why? O.O

**Andre Harris**: me and robbie sorta...crashed during ballet. Neither of us can walk now. Srsly, never going down that road.

**Robbie Shapiro**: the only bright side is we got Glories number  
><strong>Rex Powers<strong>: If she gave you her number, i question her sanity

**Robbie Shapiro**: Shut UP,rex

**Tori Vega**: id ask, but honestly, im afraid  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong> likes this comment

**Tori Vega: Finally passed the bird scene. Cuz im awesome. And to think all it took was self confidence :)**

**André Harris**: Told ya u could do it, chica 3

**Tori Vega**: Yup,thanks

**Cat Valentine**: I cant believe you handcuffed me to the rail! You no Lane had to get a boltcutter to get me out! And I found out im semi allergic to cinnamon:(

**Tori Vega**: im so srry Cat. I wuz desperate!

**Cat Valentine**: oh it's ok. Im not mad! The boltcutters tickled!  
>And i finally figured out why i hate my mom's snickerdoodle cookies! :)<p>

**Tori Vega**: oh...that's lovely, ive had ur moms Snickerdoodles. Im not sure the allergies are what make it disgusting

**André Harris**: I agree. Srry.

**Cat Valentine**: she puts Tabasco and Palmolive in them.

**Tori Vega**: WHY?

**Cat Valentine**: idk.. my dad" likes the taste"

**Tori Vega**: o...k

**Jade West**: And so Tori gets a happy ending,as always

**Tori Vega**: why do you h8 me so much?

**Jade West**: who ever said i hate u?

**Tori Vega**: uh... you?

**Jade West**: Of course i hate you. You disgust me.

**Tori Vega**: well thanks for the touching words.

**Beck Oliver**: Calm down,Jade.

**Jade West**: im coming over

**Beck Oliver**: jade

**Jade West**: im already in ur driveway

**Tori Vega**: awkward

**Beck Oliver**: very much so. Ohmygod Jade why would you knock down my door.

**Beck Oliver** updated his status

**Beck Oliver: Needs a new door,and a new . Well not about the door.**  
><strong>Tori Vega <strong>likes this

Comments:  
><strong>Jade West<strong>: Oh you would like it you little gank.

**Beck Oliver**: Jade, that was unnecessary.

**Jade West**: HER FACE IS UNNECESSARY

**Tori Vega**: Oh just stop being a jealous bitch

**Jade West**: So she can call me a bitch but i cant call her a gank?

**Beck Oliver**: You ARE being a bitch

**Jade West**: Ugh! I fucking hate you, Vega. And Beck...grr.

**Tori Vega**: Wow, there's a shock. O.o

**Jade West**: Personally, I hated all 3 of ur performances

**Beck Oliver:** the third one was overdone

**Tori Vega:** I really dont care what u think. Either of you.I liked my performance and that's all that matters

**Beck Oliver**: Ah, the young female has learned the ways of the bird scene.

**Tori Vega**: XD

**Tori Vega** uploaded a photo to the album" Mobile Uploads"

Caption: My new locker

**Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine,** and** Robbie Shapiro** like this

**Cat Valentine**: what's make it shine mean?

**Tori Vega**: it's the song i sang to get into Hollywood Arts

**Cat Valentine**: Its kinda boring

**Jade West**: I hate it

**Tori Vega**: I still dont care what u think,cuz i 3 my locker.

**Beck Oliver**: And once again, the young female learns the way of the Bird Scene

**Tori Vega**: Yupperz. Lolz

**Cat Valentine**: Oh thats a funny word!

**Tori Vega**: Um...yes, Cat, it is. I guess.

**Robbie Shapiro**: maybe the words are too small

**Trina Vega**: ya.u can barely see them

**Tori Vega**: fine, then maybe i should...Make it Shine *evil laugh*

**Tori Vega** has uploaded a photo to the album" Mobile Uploads"

Caption: My locker...makin it shine

**Cat Valentine,Andre Harris**,and** Trina Vega** like this

Comments:  
><strong>Cat Valentine<strong>: Pretty 3

**Trina Vega**: Better...

**Tori Vega**: yup. Anyways, André, what finally happened with ballet?

**André Harris**: Well we had to perform or we'd get a" zedro" for the class. But Glorie's pretty embarrased by us.

**Rex Powers**: who wouldnt b?

**Tori Vega**: lolz XD.

**A/N So I know I said 5 reviews, but I'm too stubborn. So thanks to lowlaury and ArianaGLUV4eva for being my only 2 reviewers. And in response to your question, I am planning on doing a chapter for iParty with Victorious. Which I'm sure will be long and tedious but hey, whatevs! I'm going to do one for all of them, so be on the lookout. And if anyone was confused, Glorie is the one girl in the ballet class. I forget if she had an actual name, so I made that one up :P**


	3. The Birthweek Song

**A/N: So, I know this took me FOREVS to update, but.. I got busy. I had to skip Stage Fighting in terms of this, because I could'nt figure out how to transfer that to a Facebook format. But I'm doing Jade dumps Beck next, already half-written, and it's really fun. That should be up by Thanksgiving. Or for those who don't live in the US, three weeks from now. Hopefully sooner. I'm not good with this. Oh, yeah, as usual, I amped up the Tandre. I'm just _mildly_, and the point of view is Tori's News Feed and Notifications, for the most part. That's who it means when it says "You". **

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Facebook

/

**Tori Vega**created a group.

**People to help me figure out Trina's birthweek present!**

**Tori Vega** added **Cat Valentine**, **Andre Harris**, **Robbie Shapiro**, **Jade West**,and** Beck Oliver**to the group.

**Andre Harris**: birthweek? Shouldnt it be birthDAY?

**Tori Vega**: well trina thinks that a day isn't enough to celebrate, so she makes us celebrate her the whole wk.

And if i don't find an ah-mazing prezzie, shes gonna be pissed at me for like, 6 months.

**Andre Harris**. O.o. Well how bout some cheese?

**Jade West**: I don't care.

**Robbie Shapiro**: I think some scented lotion would be nice.

**Tori Vega**: I am not giving Trina* cheese* for her b-wk. OR lotion. But i found this cool helmet!

**Jade West**: no one wants a helmet.

**Andre Harris**: surprisingly, I agree with Jade.

**Beck Oliver**: yeah, i dont think a helmet would be a good present.

**Tori Vega**: grrr :O

**Trina Vega**shared a link:

/boots /marissa /plum .html

I WANT THESE SO BADDDD

**Tori Vega**-**André Harris**

Dude! Did u see the boots Trina posted about?

**André Harris**: no, i really dont keep myself updated on Trina's posts. I mean,its probably in my news feed  
>somewhere.<p>

**Tori Vega**: i gots them for trina

**André Harris**: theyre cool shoes.o.O

**Tori Vega**: BOOTS.

**Tori Vega** uploaded a picture:  
><strong>Caption<strong>: The new Fuzzini boots I got for Trina's b-wk! 3

**Trina Vega** uploaded a picture:  
><strong>Caption<strong>: the new Fuzzini boots I got on sale! 3

2 comments  
><strong>Tori Vega<strong>: Grrr!  
><strong><br>Trina Vega**: don't be jelly, Tori, you can borrow them...when I'm dead!

**Andre Harris** posted on **Tori Vega's** wall: I CANT BELIEVE YOU HIT ME!  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: you called them shoes!  
><strong><br>Andre Harris**: they are!  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: and I am NOT buying trina cheese!

**Tori Vega**: I STILL HAVE NO BIRTHWEEK PRESENT FOR TRINA!

**André Harris**: Why don't you write a song?

**Tori Vega**: yeah, right. Idk how to write a song!

**André Harris**: well, you have a friend who knows how to write a song and is willing to help.

**Tori Vega**: omg I love you André Harris. Platonically.

**André Harris**: the feeling is mutual, mamacita. ;) So. What's the first word that comes to your mind when you think of Trina

**Tori Vega**: err...crazy o.O but i luv her anyways. I kinda have to.

**André Harris**: have u told her that lately.

**Tori Vega**:er...no?

**André Harris**: lol kk. Im comin over to let u listen.  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: yay!  
>..<p>

**Tori Vega**: OMFG **André Harris**just wrote the best song EVER ekrjfklsndhfykdmf ngrjekwis I WILL LOVE U FOREVA!

**André Harris**:haha ur welcome

/  
><strong>Robbie Shapiro<strong>- **Cat Valentine**: hey cat u wanna go mini golfing?  
><strong><br>Cat Valentine**: omg yay! Yes!  
><strong><br>Robbie Shapiro**: cool, cuz** Tori Vega** refused to go  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: srry, i dont* do* mini golf  
><strong><br>Rex Powers**: id* do* u ;)  
><strong><br>Tori Vega**: sick bastard

/

**Cat Valentine** updated her status  
><strong><br>Cat Valentine**: THIS ISNT mini GOLF, **Robbie.**  
><strong>Rex Powers<strong> likes this.  
><strong><br>Robbie Shapiro**: i no, im srry. Well go after this  
><strong><br>Cat Valentine**: BUT YOUR GRANDMA JUST CALLED ME UGLY. And i love red. Thats so mean to hate on red.  
><strong><br>Robbie Shapiro**: ur not ugly. Just...let me fix the problem and well go mini golfing. Promise.  
><strong><br>Cat Valentine**: ...KK. But im still mad at you  
><strong><br>Robbie Shapiro**: fine

**Tori Vega**: Is about to perform Trina's birthweek prezzie :) thank u **André Harris**.  
><strong>Andre Harris<strong>: Knock em dead

**Andre Harris**uploaded a new video "You're the Reason."

**Trina Vega**: **Tori Vega**got me no prezzie.

**Tori Vega**: ME AND ANDRE WROTE THAT SONG, I PERFORMED IT

**Trina Vega**: can i wear the song? Can i eat it? Can I shove it in anyones face to make them jealous?

**Tori Vega**: no,but still.:(

**Trina Vega**:then its not a prezzent.

**Tori Vega**:me and andre worked hard on that song! We rehearsed it!

**André Harris**likes this comment.

**Trina Vega**: get me a new ull regret ittttt

**André Harris**: dislike!

**Tori Vega**: ^dildo

**André Harris**: wtf?

**Tori Vega**:OMFG !Ditto! Damn autcorrect.

**André Harris**: so i assume ur using fb mobile, but er,y is dildo even in ur T9?

**Tori Vega**: thats for me to know and u to nvr find out ;O jk i have no effin idea.

**Beck Oliver**:wrong time to check my news feed. =S

**Tori Vega**: lolzzzz :)P

**Trina Vega**: u can* laugh* alllll u want little tori, im still getting my present.

**Tori Vega**: o.O :*  
><strong>**

**Jade West commented on André Harris's video of you.**  
><strong><em><br>You're the Reason_**

**You**, **Beck Oliver,and André Harris**like this

Comments:

**Jade West**: tori sounds like a dying pig.

**Tori Vega**: thx for the support,jade. /3  
>#feelinthelove<p>

**Jade West**: i have no love for u whatsoever. I have no* like* for u whatsoever. And plz stop with the broken hearts b4 u have a broken nose.

**André Harris**: ^harsh

**Jade West**: ^stupid

**André Harris**: :(

**Jade West**: UGH WHAT IS WITH U PPL AND EMOTICONS :O

**Beck Oliver**:u used one right there.

**Jade West**: stfu, aladdin. U were on disney last nite.

**Beck Oliver**: and you know this how...?

**Jade West**: :D ill never tell. But while we're being logical, why did* u* like this video

**Beck Oliver**:#rebellion. And cuz tori has a good voice,im tryna help her get Trina to shut up, and **André Harris**wrote cute lyrics

**Jade West**: i find solace in the fact that u tagged Andre and not vega.

**Beck Oliver**: anything to make u hppy (:3

**Jade West**: it looks like Conan O'Brien.

**Beck Oliver**: its a heart w/a smiley face! **Cat Valentine**showed me :P

**Jade West**: :( ur hair looked dull today

**Beck Oliver**: (:::::[ ]::::)

**Jade West.**O.O .that

**Beck Oliver:**a bandaid. U have wounded me. :(

**Jade West**: dude. Watch ur olsen twins.

**Beck Oliver**: OMG its on?

**Jade West**: and i am now dating a 4-yr-old.

**Beck Oliver**: and in love with one.3 Ew, that sounds pedo bear-like.

**André Harris**: this is awkward. o.o

**Jade West**: stay out of this, dre.

**André Harris**: my video.

**Tori Vega**: ^pwn

**André Harris**: erm...ok.

**Tori Vega**: haha luvv u :)

**André Harris**: 3

**Magdalena Shapiro**-**Robbie Shapiro**: i cnts figmde otk mir lrunpstd

**Robbie Shapiro**: uh..mamaw, i dont get what ur saying

**Magdalena Shapiro**: I GOT A FACEBOOK PROFILE BUT I DONT UNDERSTAND IT. WHY DO THEY NEED TO KNOW  
>WHO MY FRIENDS ARE? THEYRE ALL DEAD. HOW DO I TURN CAPITAL LETTERS DLKNL OFF<p>

**Robbie Shapiro**: 1) press the" caps lock" button  
>2)as much as i didnt want to know that theyre all dead, the friends part is for people you know,friends,family, coworkers,etc.<p>

**Magdalena Shapiro**: I DONT WANT TO LOCK CAPS. I DONT KNOW WHERE IT IS  
>I DONT HAVE COWORKERS, IM RETIRED<p>

**Robbie Shapiro**: ok, this is hopeless.

**Magdalena Shapiro**: WHY IS IT ASKING ME ABOUT SHUTTING DOWN WINDOWS

**Robbie Shapiro**: its just a browser page. Just press the" X" button.

**Magdalena Shapiro**: HOW DO I SEND THIS TO MY DOCTOR  
><span>Doc. X systempreferences

**Robbie Shapiro**: i dont know how you figured out how to attatch a file but have no idea how to turn off caps lock, but, anyways...

**Robbie Shapiro**: Uh,Mamaw, y r u sending your dr your computers System Preferences?

**Magdalena Shapiro**: WHAT? I DONT GET IT

**Robbie Shapiro**: um...nvm. THIS IS HOPELESS.

**Magdalena Shapiro**: SEE! THIS IS WHY THAT DEMENTED REDHEAD IS THE PRETTIEST YOU CAN GET IN A GIRLFRIEND.

**Robbie Shapiro**: **Cat Valentine**is not my girlfriend. Shes my girl FRIEND but thats it. And plus, i think she's pretty.

**Cat Valentine**: thats not the only reason u dont get girlfriends :3 lol im sassy! But aww, thx for saying im pretty :3

**Robbie Shapiro**: Cat? I didnt mean to tag you. Damn this new facebook.

**Cat Valentine**: :-O robbie,u said a bad word!

**Robbie Shapiro**: well,yeah, but its one word and we're 16

**Cat Valentine**: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? :O

**Robbie Shapiro**: just...

**Robbie Shapiro**: o.o nvm

**Robbie Shapiro**: im logging off.

**Cat Valentine**: Awww kk byeeee :)

**Magdalena Shapiro:**YOU TWO ARE SUCH AN UGLY COUPLE

**Magdalena Shapiro**: HOW DO YOU WORK THIS KEYBOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Cat Valentine**: whats that supposed to mean?

/

**Trina Vega** posted on your Wall:  
>I turned your lame-o prezzie into a cute fedora and a wondeful opportunity :D<p>

**Tori Vega**: ? What? O.o

**Trina Vega**:u kno my friend molly? Well,her uncle is a recording studio exec and i let him listen to the song, and he gave me 500 bux for the rights and he wants me to record it l8r 2day!

**Tori Vega**: w.t.f. did u even* think* about asking me? Or André Harris considering he fucking wrote the song?  
>Did u tell the execs that its NOT U singing<p>

**Trina Vega**:i may've left that out. O.o

**André Harris**: trina, u rlly should've asked. Just out of consideration.

**Tori Vega**:^ see he's calm. IM NOT

**Trina Vega**: chillax,tori. Im gonna sound awesome in the booth :D

**André Harris**: smh 8D

**Tori Vega**: lol . Whatever u say,trina.

/  
><strong>Trina Vega<strong>uploaded a video: Me singing You're The Reason

**Tori Vega**: *snort*

**Trina Vega**: im srry tht ur jealous of my awesomeness. Now i have to try again. They need a better take of me :)

/

**Trina Vega**posted on your wall

Tori, I told them the truth. They want u to come down here.

**Tori Vega**: ? I told u ur plan sux.

**Trina Vega**: just come down here.

**Tori Vega**-**André Harris**

Dude! Trina told the truth, I want u to come to the recording studio w/me!

**André Harris**: ill b ur house in 10,k?

**Tori Vega**: sure =D =D =D

**Tori Vega**: those r smiley faces..nothing else.

/  
><strong><br>André Harris** tagged you in a video_" You're the Reason...almost"_

**André Harris**: lol and then the producers want to sell it to Beyonce. I should get royalties :P

**Tori Vega**: 1) yeh,but trina sold them the rites.  
>2) ommmggggg FMLx1,000<p>

**André Harris**: hey,u win some u lose some..

**Tori Vega**: XP

**Jade West**: OMG I LOVE THAT THIS HAPPENED.

**Tori Vega**: oh shut up,jade.


End file.
